elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller
Overview *Prerequisites: The Way of the Voice * Quest Giver: Arngeir * Reputation Gain: N/A * Reward: Dah (Push) Third word to Unrelenting Force Shout Background "After demonstrating my abilities to learn the Words of Power and to Shout, the Greybeard Arngeir has sent me on a final trial - retrieving the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from his tomb in Ustengrav, a burial in the marshes of Hjaalmarch." Walkthrough Before you do the following: When you get to the bottom of the steps of the platform that has fire shooting up from the floor. TURN LEFT, this will take you to a path which will bring you down to the bottom where the waterfall is. Next to it is the wall where you will obtain the Shout: Become Ethereal. There's also a chest behind the waterfall that has a leveled Draugr gaurding it. Puzzle Room You will come across a puzzle room with 3 stones that activate 3 timed doors, you need to use your regular sprint past the stones and then use the Whirlwind Sprint shout quickly to run through the open gates. Flaming Floor After going through the catacomb-like room, you come across a room with a large number of pressure-triggered fire traps on the floor. Upon close examination, you will see that the curved diamond shapes in the center of each tile may be different shades of gray. The lighter tiles are safe to step on, while the darker ones will trigger flame traps. Another solution, if the player cannot simply outrun them, is to use a restoration spell and cast it as the player runs. Alternatively, use the Whirlwind Sprint shout. After passing the pressure plates, there may be one or two regular Frostbite Spiders and one Giant Frostbite Spider. If the player experiences difficulty during this battle, it is possible to lure the spiders onto the pressure plates, dealing massive damage. The Unrelenting Force shout is useful for stunning them while they are on the plates for maximum exposure to the fire damage. You can also run up on the rocky areas at the edges of the fire-trapped floor to escape the flames and heal. At least one of the frost spiders can be sniped by arrow fire before arriving on the floor where the Giant Frostbite Spider will drop. Note: If you have the "Light Foot" perk (sneak 40) you will not set off the fire traps. A Friend Unfortunately, the horn has been stolen and replaced with a note from your "friend". It then sends you to the inn in Riverwood, talk to Delphine ( who you met the first time in Farengars quarters ) and ask for the attic room, she will tell you that they don't have an attic room but to take the room on the left. Go into the room. If Delphine does not immediately enter the room, sleep for a few hours. Delphine will then be there waiting to talk to you, after the conversation follow her as she is the "friend" that has been leaving the notes. After a while she will give you the horn and ask that you join her on a quest to prove that you are a Dragonborn. If you return to Ustengrav with the horn and place it on the alter from where it was taken, you will be granted a free dragon soul. (This does not seem to work on PC, PS3 and Xbox 360, as it is a quest item.) Notes Upon approaching Delphine to rent an attic room, if the Dragonborn does not have any Coin or happened to decide to temporarily put all the Coins in a Barrel nearby, the room can actually be rented for free. de:Das_Horn_von_Jurgen_Windrufer Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Quests